


"Just Really Quick!"

by SgtNiccalsGreenPickle



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Upload, Lemon, Rough Sex, Smut, awww he loves you :), im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: You and Murdoc are having a bit to drink in bed and it leads to a good time ;)





	"Just Really Quick!"

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/171696972258/just-really-quick
> 
> This is the first fic we've posted here. Enjoy! :)
> 
> -Amelia

“Come on, love. Just one more,” he said with a wide, evil grin.

“Nah, mate. I’m already gonna be dead in the morning,” you say, pushing the bottle away.

“It’s not that bad. You could take a day off, have a lay-in. You could use a break. You work yerself too hard.” The grin was gone, now replaced with a compassionate, almost pleading look. This was your look. No one else saw it. You contemplate the idea for a second, then make your decision.

“Fine, but I’m not having anymore to drink.” The grin is back and he looks at you from his side of the bed. He starts to slink over a bit, and you just watch as he practically lays on you. “Ya know, the dentist said no intense physical activity for 48 hours after the removal,” you state.

“Who says it’s got to be rigorous?” he asks, the grin getting more devious. He rubs the outside of your thigh.

“I know you and I know us. When is it not rigorous?” He starts to grind on your leg a bit, and lets out a strangled moan. You look at him with a cocked eyebrow and a bit of a smirk. “Now, what d'ya think yer doing?”

“Y/n please! It’s been 2 days! Just really quick! I promise!” He looks at you with a pained expression painted on his face. You look out the window and wonder what time it is. It’s dark, but that’s about all you knew. You also hadn’t gotten the call for dinner yet, so that was coming soon. You looked back to your desperate partner, awaiting your answer.

“What time is it?” you ask. He whips around and snatches his phone off the bedside table and turns it on.

“5:30. We have time. I’ll lock the door if you want me too. Fuck, I’ll put a sign on the door if that’ll help,” he rambles.

“Locking it’s fine.”

“So yes?” You just grin at him. He jumps up, locks the door and jumps on you.

“Hey, hey, hey. Wait. Go easy, yeah? And no tongues. Don’t wanna knock the stitches.”

“Yeahyeahyeah,” he says quickly.

He attacks your lips with his, biting your bottom lip every so often. You can feel him pressed to your leg, already beyond ready to go. He kisses your neck, leaving a trail of red spots and teeth marks. When he gets to your shoulder, he nibbles a bit as he starts to fumble with your shirt buttons. You push his hands away and do it for him, while he sticks his cold hands up your shirt and starts massaging your boobs. You push your shirt away, and he lifts your body off the bed so you can pull your shirt off completely. He puts you down and unzips his pants and pulls out his throbbing member, attempting to relieve some of the pain his pants were creating. He takes his shirt off and pulls you down the bed a bit, so you aren’t sitting up anymore. All you have left on are a pair of underwear, which he is already eyeing up. He goes to take them off, but you put a leg on his chest, pushing him away while cocking an eyebrow. He looks puzzled for a moment, then jumps of the bed and pulls the rest of his clothes off before properly jumping you. He rips your panties off and sticks his fingers between your legs, rubbing your clit. You cry out, and he moans. He kisses you, and fumbles with the dresser drawer to get a rubber. He shoves 2 fingers into you, making sure hit that sweet spot before curling his fingers into it quickly. He goes up on his knees and tears the condom open before rolling it onto his hard cock, goes back down to you. Nods of consent are passed around, and he shoves his dick deep into you. Your back arches and you wrap your legs around his bare ass.

In, out. In, out. His rhythmic motions are like heaven.

“Fuck, y/n…” he drawls and slams into your hips. You’re moaning in sync at this point, loud and hard. He swivels his hips a bit and thrusts into a different wall, making tears form in your eyes as you scream. His head pushes into your wall and his shaft twitches in your opening.

He pulls out for a second, drags you to the side of the bed, and starts pounding into you, desperate for release.

“M-m-m-murdoc-doc-doc -” You’re cut off as he aggressively rubs your clit. Your back arches.

“Fuck! I’m almost there! Keep going!” He pounds harder, the sound of skin on skin echos in the room as he picks up the pace further.

“Oh fuck, it’s th-th-th-ere-” His movements are sloppy and his climax brings yours on as your back arches and the sky explodes. You scream out Murdoc’s name and your body writhes as you crash back down to earth. Murdoc falls on you and you lay together as your vision returns. He goes to pull out and you grab him with your legs.

“Wait, I don’t wanna feel empty so soon,” you say. He smiles and kisses you deeply, before the two of your fall asleep halfway off the bed.


End file.
